Not for Me
by quaintcomfort
Summary: What if Cosette wasn't the only young girl that was saved that tragic night? Javert had also saved a young girl just as Jean Valjean did. Ten years later, where will her allegiance lie? Will she remain faithful to the man she calls her father, or will she stand side by side with the revolution, fighting for freedom?
1. Prologue

Inspector Javert liked to think what had happened on the night of December 24th 1823 was not just a coincidence. Jean Valjean had yet again escaped his grasp once more with the girl Javert wished to have get to before Valjean could have. Now that Valjean had the girl, he probably had run off somewhere hoping that Javert would not find him. But Javert wouldn't allow that—Javert wouldn't rest until that thief would be caught. Until that prisoner, 24601, was finally put behind bars and in chains where he belongs.

Walking around a corner in the streets of Paris, hoping to find Valjean lurking somewhere, a cry sounded from off in the distance. Acting on his instincts of work, Javert headed towards the cry only to appear at a house where the door was open just a crack—enough for him to open and get into. Holding a grip onto his gun at his side, he entered the house slowly, his shoes clicking against the floor. Receding at a slower pace, Javert looked around, his grip tightening on the gun just in case someone would come out and attack him at any second. He entered a small parlor with a fireplace, a portrait hung up on the wall in a frame, and a rocking chair near the fireplace. There were some soft plush chairs near those, and lying on the ground next to that in a pool of blood were two bodies—a man and woman. Walking slowly towards them, Javert inspected them from a distance, his grip loosening on his gun but only for a split second as he looked them up and down; the man looked to have beaten until death with a blunt object—maybe a log or a stick. The woman on the other hand looked to have been harassed—raped most likely—until she was stabbed, the blood pooling out from her side, her eyes open into a blank stare, her mouth open just a crack as if she were to call out something.

A soft cry came from behind Javert, and he immediately reached for his gun, swiveling around only to find nothing but a wooden armoire facing him. He headed towards it, cautiously, lifting his gun up as he approached, his steps quiet as he neared the armoire. He could hear a muffled sobbing coming from within. Hesitantly, Javert reached for the handle of one of the doors to open the armoire, and yanked it open, gripping onto his gun again only to see a young girl with long dark locks of hair and the brightest amber eyes he had ever seen. A look of fear crossed over her as she saw the gun in his hand, and Javert quickly lowered his weapon.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," he said, giving her a small bow. He spoke with a quiet, gentle voice—a voice you would think would be unlikely to hear from Javert—as he tried not to scare the young, frightened girl even more. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

The girl shook her head, biting her lip and looking around. She hadn't said a word yet, though Javert couldn't blame her. She was most likely scarred from the massacre that had happened in her own home and to her parents as well. Now this young girl was orphaned—even at such a young age as well. "No, Monsieur. My Mama told me to hide in here." Her voice was soft and quiet and Javert had to strain to hear her speak. "She spoke in a hurried voice and I knew that something bad was happening. I could hear shouts coming from outside and she shoved me in here, saying she loved me very much and that she didn't want this to happen, and that no matter what happens that I don't move or make a noise and plug my ears so I can't hear anything happening."

Her voice was so calm, Javert was slightly startled. But he saw the way the young girl shook and trembled and he knew she was full of fear. Her cheeks shone in the moonlight shining in, noting that she had been crying and her cheeks were now tear-stained. Javert nodded, then looked back at the bloody corpses of her parents. Her parents looked no older than their late thirties maybe—the look of young adulthood was still like a mask on their face. No graying hair, let alone a wrinkle to their faces. Taking a breath, Javert looked back at the young girl. "Come with me. Close your eyes, and don't even take a peek."

The young girl looked quite startled, but she nodded, stepping out of the armoire, her eyes closed. Javert noticed her clothing did not look like it came from quite a poor family, but not an extremely rich family either—maybe somewhere in-between? Although that was quite rare seeing something like that happen. Javert almost forgot that there could be middle-class compared to all the beggars he saw in the street and all of the rich that would talk strolls in the park.

Taking the young girl's hand, Javert guided her outside of the home, and then lifted her up, carrying her the rest of the way. Her eyes remained closed, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Javert felt awkward this way, but he didn't stop as he carried her to the nearby hospital, where a group of nurses checked to see if everything was healthy and if she was alright and not harmed. Javert then ventured back to the apartment where a group of soldiers he had gathered inspected the place, and took the bodies of the young man and woman. Javert walked along the edge of the balcony outside, thoughts clouding his mind like fog. He thought about the young couple who had been brutally murdered only just a short while ago. He thought of the young child who was now in the hospital, who had just become an orphan. But mostly, he thought of prisoner 24601, who was now free inside the walls of Paris, with a little girl no older than the one Javert had found just a mere hour earlier.

Javert swore he would find Jean Valjean. He would not only find Jean Valjean, though, but the young innocent girl he had taken away.

He swore upon the stars.

The sun had begun to rise, Javert headed back to the hospital. The nurses greeted him curtly, nodding to him as he walked by and one nurse stood in front of him, nodding towards the bed of where the young girl sat. She was playing with a doll that the hospital had given her, brushing away the hair, and stroking the porcelain cheek. "We decided to give her one good thing, to take her mind off of the horrible occurrence that had happened earlier," the nurse explained when she saw Javert was inspecting the doll; it looked quite expensive—very expensive for a hospital to give to her so freely. "She has a small case of anxiety and she's a little shaken up, but she's not injured or harmed in anyway. It will take time for her to feel better, though. But she's been asking for you." The nurse nodded towards the young girl who was now smiling at the doll, cradling the toy in her arms.

Javert nodded and walked towards her, making the young girl snap her head up in alarm, then her eyes soften when she realized who it was. "Bonjour, Monsieur," she said. "Thank you... for saving me. I thought—" her voice caught and Javert didn't need her to finish her sentence to know what she was going to say.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. May I ask what your name is?" Javert asked, looking at her. The young girl blinked, and then smiled, nodding, looking at the doll.

"My name is Elaine," she said. "Elaine Durand."

"And I am Javert," he said. "How old are you, Elaine?"

"Huit ans," Elaine replied, blinking. She looked quite healthy, as the nurses had said, but she was quite small. Her bright brown eyes stared back up at Javert. She then smiled, putting down her doll, shocking Javert slightly. A girl who had just experienced such a traumatic tragedy could smile so suddenly,and so brightly? It would seem almost impossible.

"From now on, Elaine, I will be looking after you. You won't have to worry about being afraid ever again, because I will be here to protect you." Javert wasn't expecting what was happening next—instead of walking away like he had planned, Elaine smiled wider and brighter ever than possible, and then reached forward and hugged him. The gesture froze Javert. He had never experienced such affection—never before had someone shown such affection towards the Inspector. Maybe Elaine wasn't the only one who had been given faith and a blessing today... but Javert as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Elaine looked over the Seine, book in hand and she leaned back in the cushioned chair, wondering when she would be able to escape. It's not like she didn't love her adoptive father, but she didn't agree to what he was supporting in the law. She believed in the freedom of France. Maybe then there wouldn't be so many starving children and beggars on the streets.

"It is almost time," Madame Rosie said, walking by Elaine and smiling at the girl. She knew very well of Elaine disappearances to visit the Schoolboys in the cafe. "Inspector Javert is still out on his rounds, so you had better go now. I will tell him that you went out to the library, as always."

"Merci, Madame Rosie!" Elaine sighed, saying farewell to her maid and then headed out of the home. It was well protected by a fence, with a garden, and it was quite homey and nice. Elaine loved it here, but she felt more at home at the ABC cafe, with the schoolboys.

She walked swiftly to the cafe, saying hello to a few people in the town. She was pretty well known by everyone. She remembered the first time she met the schoolboys—they didn't like her one bit. Mostly because of her adoptive father. But once she had smart-mouthed their leader, Enjolras, and earned the respect of Grantaire, they soon accepted the young girl. They all shared the same ideas—revolution of this country. And with General Lamarque ill and fading fast, they were running out of time.

"Elaine! There you are!" Marius exclaimed, grabbing her by the arm and guiding her into the cafe. There, she saw the familiar schoolboys, sitting around the tables, Grantaire drinking down wine bottles, and Enjolras in the corner, coming up with barricade tactics.

"Marius, Elaine, you're late," Enjolras stated, not looking up from his work.

"My apologies, it's quite hard to get away from my father, you know," Elaine said, trying to bite back her anger and sarcasm.

"Don't mind Enjolras," Grantaire laughed, drunk as ever. He smirked as everyone looked towards him, and he leaned back in his chair. "He's just upset that Marius has finally fallen in love. And at times like this."

Elaine smirked and looked over to a blushing Marius and a scowling Enjolras. "Aw, who's the lady Marius?" she cooed, heading towards her good friend and leaning against him, deciding to tease the poor Pontmercy boy. "Does her hair flow in the wind? Does her skin sparkle? Is she as beautiful as a porcelain doll?"

Marius reddened even more—if that was possible—and shouldered Elaine away. "Very funny, Elaine," he scowled, looking at her. "But yes, she is all of those things."

"Bother," Enjolras snorted, still scowling in his corner and continuing to look at the plans.

"If you were there you might've known—" Marius started, but before he could finish, Joly put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Ease down, Marius," he said. "Not today. You two already fought yesterday. Don't fight today in the presence of a lady," he gestured towards Elaine.

"If you ask me," Grantaire started, heading towards Elaine, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I think that Elaine Durand is one of the most beautiful woman ever to walk the earth! Admirable, revolutionary, daring, cunning, witty—practically a female version of Enjolras. And just like Enjolras, she has the opposite gender bowing at her feet."

Enjolras' eyes narrowed as he glowered at Grantaire, and Elaine blushed, for she had never been complimented like that before. "Grantaire, put that bottle down," Enjolras said darkly.

Grantaire frowned, but did as he said and sauntered back to the table, setting the wine bottle down.

"I have something to say," began Enjolras. He looked over at Elaine, and then at the rest of the schoolboys. "All of you know one thing, right? That everyone who wants to fight shall fight. But we didn't know that females would join with us. From now on, only men shall fight in the war."

"That's unfair!" Elaine exclaimed, angered by his statement. "I've been here the whole time! I came the meetings more than Grantaire and Marius have! I should be able to fight for what I believe in!"

"And you will! But not physically," Enjolras interrupted.

"Why not? Just because I'm a female? Just because I am a woman, you think that I can not fight like a man can?"

"No," Enjolras began.

"Yes, it's exactly what you're thinking. Which is why you're making this obscure rule. I may be a lady, Monsieur Enjolras, but I am surely and definitely as tough as the rest of you—maybe even tougher," she glowered at the red-coated revolutionist, who returned her gaze calmly.

"You don't deserve to see the cruelty of warfare," Enjolras said. "We can't chance you getting killed in the battle. You're father will be outraged."

Elaine smirked. "Clearly you don't know how easily I can trick my father. At this moment he thinks I'm at the library or strolling in the park. I know my way around, Enjolras."

Enjolras huffed irritably, turning away from Elaine, his pride obviously crushed. "The meeting is at end. We meet again tomorrow."

Marius was one of the first to leave, looking to be in quite the hurry. Elaine smiled, knowing where he was going—to find his lover, of course.

"Do you know her name?" she asked Grantaire, as she took a seat beside him. Grantaire shrugged.

"Colette or something..." he slurred, obviously drunk. "No, no, Cosette! Ah yes, Cosette!" he grinned. "I wonder if she is a prostitute... maybe that's where Marius met her, hm?"

"You're drunk, Grantaire," Elaine rolled her eyes. She snatched the bottle out of his hands and set it on the counter, away from his reach. "Snap out of it!" She knew if he were sober, he would never say that about Marius or his Cosette.

"I should head home," Grantaire sighed. He looked at Elaine, and smirked. "Unless, you would care to join me, hmm? Have a little fun for once—" he reached towards her but she stepped aside.

"Invite me over when you're sober, Grantaire. I am not a prostitute and I don't exist for your entertainment." Elaine spoke calmly, but you could see in her eyes she was tired of this. "Rest well, and I'll see you at the barricades."

She headed back and noticed it was getting dark. She quickly headed home, to be greeted by Javert in the lounge, reading a book. He glanced up and checked her. "No books? Did they not have anything?" he asked.

Elaine nodded, glad she had an excuse. "I searched all day but I couldn't find anything to my fancy," she said. She hated lying to him, but it was the only way to be with her friends. Sure, her father would arrange meetings for her to meet up with other rich, expensive woman and men her age but she never got along with them; they were all snobs. Half of them she assumed were prostitutes, even though they didn't look like it.

"Are you unhappy here?" Javert asked, startling Elaine. Elaine looked at her adoptive father and shook her head.

"Why would I be? You saved me from going to a horrid orphanage. You treated me like I were your own child. I love it here," she said.

Javert nodded, getting up and started towards his room. Elaine always knew he was awkward with things like this. "We were going to wait to eat dinner with you, but Madame Rosie said that you'll be awhile. She has some food in the kitchen," he then walked off without another word.

Elaine didn't feel the slightest hungry, but she did steel a baguette from the pantry and headed upstairs. She set it on her bed and sat down, about to eat some, when a knock on her window sounded. She turned around and recognized her friend, Isabelle. Elaine opened the window and was greeted by a brunette with hazel eyes filled with worry.

"What's the matter Isabelle?" asked Elaine, beginning to feel worry for her friend. Isabelle was always assertive and hardly ever worried—she could always take care of the matter.

"My little sister... Elizabeth..." she began. "I can't find her anywhere! At first we had a fight and—"

"What ever did you two fight about?" asked Elaine. She knew very well that Isabelle and Elizabeth had a very healthy sister-sister relationship that could hardly ever be broken; they hardly fight at all.

"Our whole family was angry at her... Mother found out that she was earning money by sleeping around near the docks..." Isabelle sighed. "And now she's run away! I saw her run towards the docks! She'll get in so much trouble, especially tonight! I hear some new people in town are here and they're looking for prostitutes to sleep around with tonight."

"I'll come with you," Elaine said, climbing out of the window (very unladylike, but Isabelle was used to that of her friend) and they headed towards the docks.

Elaine hated this place; filled with sluts, whores, and prostitutes. She knew most of them did it because they were beggars and needed the extra money, but there were drunkards here and men who would pay to sleep with one prostitute—or even more than one.

It was dark, but Elaine could still see the figures of the prostitutes and drunkards. She shuddered at the sound of woman screaming in pleasure and sometimes, in horror. Isabelle reached towards Elaine's arm, and guided her a separate direction from some drunkards who kept giving them looks.

"We better be quick," Isabelle muttered. "If we can't find her and someone tries to make a move, run. Who knows what your father will do to me if he finds out we came here..." Isabelle shuddered at the thought and the two continued searching for her younger sister.

"I'll go this way," Elaine offered. "You head the separate direction."

"Elaine, do you really think that that's a smart idea?"

"Trust me, we'll find Elizabeth quicker if we do it this way." Elaine headed off without a second judgment, leaving poor Isabelle praying for her friend that she'll be alright.


	3. Chapter 2

We last left off poor Elaine while she was searching the docks for her friend's younger sister, Elizabeth. Elaine knew that if she would search alone, she'd risk getting raped or captured by some drunkards or men who want to sleep with any girl they can find, but she was determined to find Elizabeth. Even if it would be the last thing she'll do.

"No one's going to hurt you," Elaine muttered to herself, so quiet that only she could hear. "You're the daughter of the Inspector. They'd be mad to harm you."

An arm grasped Elaine's and spun her around, slamming her against the wall. Elaine cringed at the sudden throbbing pain in the back of her head, but squirmed under the grip of the drunkard who had pinned her. His breath reeked of alcohol, and his hands pinned her own wrists to the wall.

"What do we have here, little slut?" he slurred. "What do you have to give me?"

"Nothing," spat Elaine.

"Feisty.. I like 'em like that," sneered the man, his hand dangerously close to her chest. Elaine knew if she would scream, she might alert the police, and they'll inform her father where she is. But if she doesn't, she may risk the chance of getting raped by a drunkard. Compared to many girls—even Isabelle—Elaine was a virgin, whilst the others she knows are not.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." snapped Elaine, struggling now. She knew if she did that it would only make matters worse.

"Come on, Mademoiselle, I could give you a really good time," he whispered, his grip tightening as he got more aggressive. "I can make it quick."

"I said let go!" Elaine shouted. She knew that the police could not hear her, for they were on the other side and only those around her heard her shout, but they took no account and carried on with their business.

"You're the only pretty girl here," the drunkard carried on. "Give me a good time, lady, and I'll pay you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a prostitute, nor a slut!" snapped Elaine. "Let go of me immediately!"

Elaine must've said the wrong thing, because the drunkard snapped. "Fine then, you little whore!" he shouted, letting go of her only to slap her. Elaine grasped her cheek where it was now throbbing, and most likely red. The drunkard threw her to the ground and began kicking her side. Elaine tried fighting back, but she wasn't as skilled as the drunkard, for he kept kicking her to the ground every time she tried getting up.

The drunkard lifted her up again and pinned her against the wall. "I'll make you regret this for a year, you slut." he spat in her face, making Elaine cringe against the wall. Before she could say or do anything though, and before the drunkard could make his move, he was taken off of Elaine.

"Let's go," a familiar voice said, grabbing a hold of Elaine's hand and guiding her away. She looked over her shoulder to see the drunkard lying on the ground, his face appearing to have been punched, and he was unconscious.

Elaine looked over to her savior, to see that it was indeed Enjolras. He didn't meet her gaze and his eyes were narrowed as he guided her away from the docks. As they stopped at the entrance, Elaine smirked, hands on her hips. "Ahh... so even the mighty Enjolras comes here now and then, hm? Guess Isabelle was right when she said all men are disgusting beings."

Enjolras' expression hardened. "That's how you thank someone who saved you?" he asked.

"You didn't answer my question," Elaine replied. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I asked first."

"But I saved you."

"So? I still asked first."

Enjolras let out an exasperated sigh while Elaine smirked. "I'm just teasing," she said.

"You_ always_ tease me."

"Because it's _always_ amusing," she countered, still grinning. "I'm here because of my friend," she added, answering his question. "sadly, her younger sister has found her way into becoming a prostitute. We came looking for her... and we sort of split up, thinking that it would be quicker to find her if we both were looking in different places."

Enjolras shook his head. "Leave it to you, Elaine, to make drastic, and quite frankly, stupid decisions."

Elaine frowned, "So you have any better reason for coming here then?"

"My decisions were much higher than most of those who come down to those docks," he said.

Elaine smirked. "So you didn't come to buy your pleasure then?"

"I did."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. But then I saw you."

"So you decided to push away your disgusting and perverted thoughts to come save me? I'm flattered, Enjolras, really I am." Elaine said sarcastically. But her expression softened. "I know you aren't like those crazy, manifest drunkards, Enjolras. You're nervous for the battle, aren't you?"

It was Enjolras' time to tease. He smirked. "How could you tell?"

"A guess," Elaine returned the smirk. "I actually would have thought Grantaire talked you into it. Knowing that bastard and his ways with words when he's not sober, it's a miracle on how you put up with him."

"He did."

Elaine grinned. "I'm getting pretty good at his game, aren't I?" she asked. She shrugged. "I should go back and find Isabelle," she started towards the docks again. "She will be enraged if she finds out that I had left her without saying a word. She'll think that I was carried away by some drunkard to be raped."

"You almost were."

"I know. But then you came and saved me. So thank you," Elaine concluded awkwardly as she headed off, her cheeks burning. She was shocked when she was joined again by Enjolras.

"Don't you dare think for a second that I would let you head back down there again to be captured."

Elaine looked at him. "I can take care of myself, thanks."

"Ah, yes, because you were taking such good care of yourself, when that drunkard attacked you."

"I could have handled it myself."

Enjolras snorted. "Obviously."

Elaine scowled, stopping to glare at him. "You still doubt my abilities, don't you Enjolras? You think that all the things that woman can do is sleep around huh? Well, I'm not even half of them. Surprisingly, I have an education compared to half of the population in Paris and I know right from wrong."

"So you were going to stun him with your wit then? Try and collaborate with him? Try to reason?" Enjolras asked.

"It might be enough to shock him to make him realize that not every woman is a slut that will gladly go to bed with him," snapped Elaine.

"The witty ones go straight to our heads," Enjolras said.

"And the pretty ones go straight to your beds, apparently," Elaine countered. "But can't a woman be both pretty and witty? This world is filled with separate sides—the beggars and the rich, the sluts and the smart ones. Why can't they all be the same?"

"There wouldn't be any beggars if there were no king."

"Exactly why I'm fighting alongside you. This world is overrun by that foolish man who doesn't know when to stop, and realize that innocent people are dying. The population of the sluts would die down too, and hopefully everyone would get their education back."

"Only if we win the battle. Which we will," Enjolras added.

"Someone is a little too confident."

"We will win if the people will rise."

"And what if they don't?"

"They will." Enjolras snapped, glowering at her. Elaine blinked, then shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Enjolras. Obviously you know best," she continued walking to find her friend. She spotted her, but she appeared different. Drunk.

Elaine stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes. "Trust Isabelle to go back to being a prostitute," she hissed, feeling slightly upset. After Isabelle had promised she would stop to become a better example for her sister. "I'm heading off now."

"Let me take you back."

Elaine smiled, looking back at Enjolras. "Did you forget who my father is? He'll have both of our heads if he finds out that I'm hanging around with those 'idiotic schoolboys.'"

Enjolras gave a small smile. "He called us idiotic?"

"He supports something different from you all do. He works for the king, so obviously he'll call you idiotic, like how you do to him."

"You heard that?" Enjolras asked, pretending to be sheepish.

"It's not that hard to hear Grantaire yell throughout the cafe, 'Inspector Javert my ass! That bastard will get a lesson or two, that idiotic policeman.'" Elaine smiled slightly, but felt slightly upset that he had said that. She had never told the schoolboys that Javert had saved her from going to an orphanage. No one hardly knew what a great father he could be except for Elaine.

As she and Enjolras turned around to head out, there was silence. Elaine couldn't really start a conversation with him. Even though she could tease him, they would usually end up fighting about one thing or another. She wished Grantaire were there—he was always able to break the ice around Enjolras; the coldness that could never go away during meetings would instantly vanish whenever Grantaire would make a wisecrack. Sure, it would be replaced with annoyance, but at least he wouldn't be scowling any longer.

Even though Elaine kept telling Enjolras to leave, he insisted to escort her home. It was dark out, and Elaine deep down felt comforted that he was there.

"Thank you, you better go now," she said once they reached her house. She climbed in through the open window. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning Elaine awoke to the sunlight beaming in through her windows and the sound of birds chirping. She sat up, stretching, as she blinked the sleep from her eye. The battle was on its way, and the Schoolboys only had a few more days to prepare before the bloodshed would begin. A sick feeling began to form in Elaine's stomach, but she ignored it as she stepped onto the floor and changed into her day clothes; she fitted on gray-black multicolored leggings, a black vest and a dark olive green cape to cover her slightly exposed skin. After finally lacing up her black boots, she grabbed her sword and olive-colored hat and exited her room.

Looking around, she tried her hardest to not make a loud noise—she didn't want her father waking up and finding out she would be leaving so early in the morning, dressed up like a fighter. But her prayers were not answered as the floorboards creaked as she walked down the stairs, and exiting the parlor appeared Javert.

"Elaine," he said, looking her up and down, eyes widening. "Where in the world are you off to?"

"Oh." Elaine stuttered, shoving her sword into its hilt as she fidgeted with her black gloves. "Just... out."

"Out where?" Javert raised an eyebrow. Elaine hesitated under his suspicious glare and didn't answer him. He heaved a great sigh and headed back to the parlor, collapsing in one of the dark blue chairs. Elaine walked towards him, her brow furrowing.

"Are you unhappy here?" Javert's question caught Elaine off guard. She blinked rapidly (a thing she tends to do when she's shocked) and said, "No, why would I be?"

Javert sighed again. "It just seems as if you are..." he rubbed his temples, not meeting her gaze. "Are you sure you are not unhappy here?"

Elaine gave a small smile, bending down next to her father, her hand resting on his. "No, why would I be? After all those years of you caring for me as if I were your own... You have done so much for me. Never would I be unhappy here."

Javert removed his hand, finally meeting Elaine's comforting brown eyes. A small smile formed on his face as he responded, holding tightly onto Elaine's hand. "So you will understand me when I say that the "revolution" your little schoolboys are attempting will not succeed, and all of them will shed blood."

Elaine backed away, shocked. She hit the bookcase behind her, then looked back at her father, her eyes wide with shock. "H-how...?" she stammered.

"How did I find out?" Javert asked, standing up. "Elaine, I am not blind. I may be old, but I am not blind. I've seen you escaping me out in town to go talk with those schoolboys." He made his way towards her, putting both hands on her shoulder. "Elaine, look at me. You are not to go near them anymore. Being with them will do you no good."

Elaine shook of his grasp, shaking her head. She stepped back again, this time towards the front door. She fixed her gloves again, then gave her father one last look. "I am not unhappy here," she began, "but I am unhappy with your decisions!" With that, she ran out of the house and to the cafe.

* * *

At the cafe, Elaine found Enjolras, Combeferre, and Marius sitting at a table. Grantaire was at another, his head in his arms as snores erupted from him. Breathless, Elaine clambered into the cafe, toppling over some chairs in the process. The boys looked over at her immediately. Enjolras stood up, concern narrowing in his eyes as Marius went over to help steady Elaine.

"Are you alright?" he asked helping Elaine to her feet. Elaine nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I am fine," she said. "Just... shocked."

"Shocked?" Combeferre echoed, "but why?"

"My father," Elaine sighed, "knows about the revolt. And he forbade me to come near any of you ever again. Not until the French Army has killed every last one of you."

Enjolras made his way forward finally. "How did he find out?"

Elaine shook her head. "I always knew he would, deep down," she explained. "He's seen me talking to you all while we are in town... He isn't blind," she added.

"Well he should be," Marius muttered. Elaine elbowed him pointedly.

Enjolras shot Marius a warning look, then looked back at Elaine. "So... are you taking his side?" he asked, his expression emotionless.

Elaine met his harsh gaze evenly. After a few moments of silence, she finally answered, "No. I stand beside you in the fight of France's freedom."

Cheers erupted in the cafe as more of the schoolboys walked in. Courfeyrac, Joly, and Combeferre all clapped Elaine on the shoulder. Marius smiled as Grantaire finally awoke from his slumber and joined in on the cheers, not knowing what they were for.

Elaine still hadn't tore her gaze away from Enjolras. He nodded, holding out his hand. Elaine looked at it, then back at him. She raised an eyebrow. "So... am I allowed to fight with you?" she asked.

Enjolras frowned, pulling his hand away. "No... Whatever made you think that?" he asked.

Elaine's eyes narrowed. "I'm one of the best fighters you could have!" she declared. She unsheathed her sword, jumping on one of the empty tables, chairs clattering. "I've fenced for two years; what difference could fighting in a battle be?"

"A terrible difference," Enjolras snapped. "Elaine, you are not fighting with us, and that is final."

Elaine glowered, not backing down. "Why? Because I am a woman? Enjolras, I thought we settled this last night."

An intense silence followed before Grantaire began laughing. He made his way towards Enjolras, swinging an arm over his shoulder. "I didn't know you had it in you, Enjolras," he smirked. "Congratulations!" he laughed, patting Enjolras on the back. Enjolras glowered, shouldering out of his grasp.

"Don't even start, Grantaire," he warned. Grantaire met his gaze, then shrugged, not saying anything.

"It wasn't like that," Elaine shook her head, feeling her cheeks warm a little. "But still!" she regained her posture, lifting her sword higher. "I declare I fight alongside you in the rebellion!"

"Why?" Enjolras asked. "Defying your father's wishes?"

Elaine frowned, encasing her sword on the hilt of her belt. She sat down on the table, swinging her leg over the other. "What my father wishes is not at all what I desire," she said. "You, of all people, should understand that just because one person wants something does not mean you have to as well, Enjolras."

Enjolras hesitated, then shook his head. "Whatever the matter," he continued. "You are still not allowed to fight with us."

Elaine stood up, her fists balling. "Why not?" she exclaimed. She approached him, her eyes flashing. "I am strong! I am brave! I am fit! I can do whatever you all can do! I've seen you all practice from the very beginning. I know what to do. I can fight!"

"You can, but you will not." Enjolras met her gaze evenly, not even flinching.

"But why?" Elaine exclaimed.

"Because I care about your protection!" Enjolras snapped. "I care about your safety! You will not fight with us and that is final!"

Elaine backed away, shocked. First her father, now her friends? She bit her lip. She wasn't going to lose her guard just now. She was going to argue until she could find her way into the group. She was going to fight in the battle, whether Enjolras liked it or not!

"No!" she shouted back. "I will fight! And there isn't anything that you or anyone else can do to stop me!" And with that she exited the cafe, leaving the schoolboys to consider the thought of letting her join.

* * *

Elaine slowly made her way around town. She had walked around the park twice, and was now wandering the streets watching all of the beggars and the aristocrats argue. She sighed, fixing her hat as she continued onward, only to stop once she saw Éponine and Marius. They were hurrying past everyone, Éponine speaking rapidly to Marius who seemed to not be listening.

Frowning, Elaine followed them in pursuit—wherever they could be heading was intriguing to her. Maybe it was to the girl Marius had mentioned before?

They stopped at a house Elaine didn't recognize. She hid amongst the greenery as she listened in on Marius and Éponine's conversation.

"Are you sure she lives here?" Marius asked.

"As sure as I'll ever be," Éponine responded. She sounded quite pleased with herself at finding this home, but looked distraught at the sight of Marius' brightening gaze. Elaine shook her head at Marius' oblivious look to Éponine. The girl was obviously in love with him, and he didn't notice.

How oblivious can people be? She wondered as Marius made his way towards the gate. At that moment, a beautiful girl with light blond hair and blue eyes appeared on the other side. As she told him her name was Cosette, Elaine approached Éponine. Even though she didn't talk to her often, they were still decent friends who could have every-now-and-then conversations.

"Éponine," she started. The girl jumped then looked at Elaine. Elaine noticed how ragged and dirty her clothes were, but despite that she still managed to smile.

"Elaine," Éponine greeted her. She looked past Elaine at Marius, sighing. "He'll never notice me, will he?"

"I wouldn't use the word 'never'," Elaine said, looking over her shoulder at Marius and Cosette. "He is just blind and oblivious to the fact that a wonderful, intelligent, beautiful girl is already with him and he didn't need to go looking for her."

Elaine saw Éponine blush in the moonlight, shaking her head. "I'm not intelligent, nor any of the other things you said."

Elaine smiled, patting her friend comfortingly on the shoulder. "You are, and much more of that," she said.

"Oh, thank you," Éponine said, still looking distracted. She looked back at Elaine, smirking. Elaine frowned.

"What?"

"Oh... Well... Marius mentioned your little "dispute" with Enjolras," Éponine's smirk grew as she tried not laughing.

Elaine felt her cheeks heating up again. "What dispute? There was no dispute. And if there was, the matter is settled. I am joining the others in the battle for our freedom."

Éponine snorted. "Good luck with that," she said. "They will not let any women into the barricades."

Elaine groaned. "But what's the point of having us join them in their meetings if we can not join them in battle?"

Éponine shrugged, watching Marius with longing eyes again. She didn't answer as Elaine shook her head. Cosette and Marius were still talking, looking at each other with the same longing look Éponine had. Elaine felt pity and a stab of pang for her friend.

"You should tell Enjolras how you feel," Éponine said suddenly. Elaine stared at her, her cheeks warming again.

"W-what?"

Éponine breathed out a short laugh, looking at her friend. "I've seen the way you look at him at some meetings," she said, "and how he looks at you..."

"You're mistaken," Elaine turned away so Éponine wouldn't see her cheeks redden even more.

"I think I am not," Éponine continued to tease her friend. "Come on, Elaine—take it from me. Tell him how you feel... before it's too late."

Elaine looked back at her friend, shaking her head. "And what use would that do?" Elaine demanded, accepting defeat on this. "Enjolras' only mistress is France—he has said that countless times."

"Yes, but he hasn't recently, has he?" asked Éponine. Elaine hesitated.

"N-no... but-"

"But what?" Éponine sighed. "Please, Elaine, just tell him."

"No!" Elaine snapped. "If I do, then he surely won't let me join with them in battle."

Éponine shrugged. Before either could say another word, a sudden clang sounded throughout the night. Elaine jumped, startled. Éponine looked at her, shoving her away. "Hurry—go! Get Marius! It's my father."

Elaine nodded. She knew about Éponine's parents—a conman and his wife—who were always tricking anyone they could meet. She hurried to Marius, grabbing him by the arm. Of course, he retaliated, shaking her off. "Elaine!" he exclaimed.

"Marius, sorry to cut this short," Elaine began, "but we have to go! Now!"

Before Marius could argue, Elaine tugged him along as they escaped the neighborhood. They continued running until Marius began resisting even more, causing Elaine to halt to a stop.

"Elaine!" Marius exclaimed. "Could you not see I was busy?"

"Oh, I am not blind, Marius," Elaine sighed, "I could tell you were very busy."

"So why did you-"

"Éponine warned me," she cut him off. "A conman was coming."

"Well, then, why did we leave? Cosette-"

"Cosette has a father who can take care of her," Elaine cut him off again. "Come on, let's head back to the cafe." She took Marius' arm again as she continued leading the way back to the cafe. For the first few moments, the two were silent, until Marius brought up what had happened in the cafe.

"I think you should join us," he said. Elaine stopped walking, letting go of his arm, turning to look at him.

"You what?" she sputtered.

Marius smiled. "I think you should join us," he said. "I mean... If the others can't see your wit and ambition, I can. You would be a perfect asset for us."

Elaine smiled, happy that Marius had finally noticed what she had been trying to get all the others to see. "Thank you," she curtseyed. Marius laughed as she continued, "can you at least try to get the others to see that?"

Marius hesitated. "I do not know," he said warily. "I know for sure Enjolras will not listen to my opinion—there is a slight chance that Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Grantaire might, but it's slim."

Elaine sighed as she turned on her heel and they continued walking to the cafe. "Maybe I'm not meant to fight..."

"Don't say that!" Marius exclaimed. "It's your dream, isn't it?"

Elaine shrugged. "I guess you could say that... But I have many other dreams."

"As do I," Marius said. "But you don't have to give up your dream because one person says you can not participate."

Elaine nodded to show she was listening.

"Afterall," Marius continued, "why not come anyway to prove yourself?"

Elaine's eyes brightened as she looked at him. "Really? You think I should?"

Marius nodded. "They can't tell you to go back if you're already there."

Elaine grinned, beginning to skip with happiness as they continued to walk down the street. The cafe was in sight as they neared. "You are brilliant, Marius!" she exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Finally someone noticed," joked Marius. Elaine smirked, nudging him.

And so, Elaine finally had her mind set—she was going to join the schoolboys at the barricade; whether Enjolras liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 4

**/disclaimer: there won't be any singing or lyrics in this fanfic. also, don't forget to review & I know I forgot to put the accent above the E in Eponine's name. I was kind of lazy./**

The night before the schoolboys would build their barricades Elaine was making a few arrangements herself. She had waited for Rose to retire to the kitchen before she snuck back up to her father's room, stealing his uniform. It was the only clothes in his closet that weren't bearing the colors of his armor. Although it was big on her, she could make a few alterations before the revolt. Before snagging a cap, Elaine headed back out, not seen by Rose who was now attempting to steam something without burning the food. Although Elaine was hungry, she knew that the revolution could not wait. If Enjolras wouldn't let her into the barricades as a woman, she may as well go as a man.

Although Elaine never really thought much about a gender swap, she knew it was the only thing she could do with such little time on her hands. Running to the cafe, Elaine quickly headed up the steps, checking the room to make sure no one was there. She stopped at the door frame, skidding to a halt. Light was coming from inside.

"Enjolras, you can't be serious," Grantaire was saying. Elaine leaned against the wall, being careful not to be seen from the light. She hugged the clothes close to her, straining to listen.

"Grantaire, you are too selfish and naive to understand my reasoning," Enjolras snapped back. Elaine frowned. She was curious to know what the two were arguing about; of course, it wasn't anything new, since Grantaire was usually drunk when he tried to question Enjolras of his ways, but Enjolras was usually passive.

Staring at the white t-shirt Elaine had brought with her, she frowned. How would she convince them she was no longer her original sex? They knew her face all too well, even if she did wear a cap to cover the bridge of her forehead.

"Or maybe you are too stubborn to realise your own fault," Grantaire countered. Elaine heard something slam against the table (most likely Grantaire's alcohol). "Elaine is-"

"She will not be standing alongside us Grantaire," Enjolras nearly snarled the comment. Elaine glared at the floorboards. How dare he! What nerve did he have that simply made it so he could control her?

She heard Grantaire's laughter before he continued, "Are you certain you can stop her? I mean, she is quite the fighter."

Tiring of the conversation, Elaine started for another room, quietly, making sure she wouldn't disturb the creaking wood. Finally reaching a empty room, Elaine shut the door, quickly pulling over her own dress to replace it with the white collared shirt and dark britches. Frowning, Elaine stopped. She had to hide her… She felt her face heat up realising her one mistake. Groaning, Elaine looked around for something to bind her chest. She finally eyed some cloth (most likely used for bandages). Taking the rolls, she quickly wrapped them around her chest, tightly. She winced at the sudden pain she felt pressing her breasts tighter to her chest. But she needed to join her friends; she had to be apart of it.

"Gavroche always goes on about how everyone is ignorant of "little people"," she hissed, wrapping the cloth around her body five times. She scoffed, tying it tightly in a knot on her left side, "well, no one has ever taken into consideration what women can do."

Slipping on the shirt and buttoning it up, Elaine used a belt to keep up the long pants on her legs. She liked the clothes better than having to wear dresses all day. She hated how women were treated in this time period; either you were a whore used for someone's pleasure, or you were a wife used for someone's pleasure. Elaine was intent on changing that.

Slipping the dark overcoat over the shirt, Elaine took the dark grey cap and fixed it over her head, tucking her long dark hair underneath it, so only a few short strands showed, just barely over her forehead. Frowning, Elaine tucked them underneath the brim of the cap; she couldn't chance anything. Although, she did look much more masculine than before, she knew the schoolboys wouldn't fall for it; especially Enjolras.

Stepping out of the room, she backtracked when a man and three others shouldered past her. "Excuse us, _monsieur!"_ he called over his shoulder, not sounding sorry at all as they headed up the stairs and to where the schoolboys were meeting. Elaine smiled to herself - normally she would have been offended at the term "sir", but it proved her disguise was working a little bit if strangers couldn't tell if she were a female. Glancing down, she bent down to retie her shoes, then followed the others into the room. She was shocked to see how many people had come to help aid the schoolboys.

Enjolras stood on a table, addressing everyone, telling them of the plan; at General Lamarque's funeral, they would begin the revolt to honor his name. Before Elaine could step closer to see the battle tactics they had written out, someone bumped into her.

"Sorry!" a meek voice replied underneath a dirty cap. Elaine's eyes widened. "I… uh… mean… sorry, _monsieur."_ The owner of the voice cleared "his" throat, awkwardly trying to lower their voice. Elaine grabbed the person's arm, dragging them to a corner. "E-excuse me?" they replied, shocked.

"'Ponine, it's me! Elaine!" Elaine hissed. Eponine's eyes widened.

"Elaine?" she whispered. Elaine nodded, grinning. Eponine laughed, trying to keep her voice low so no one surrounding them would get any suspicions.

"I assume you had a similar idea to me?" Eponine joked. Elaine shrugged. Sighing, Eponine glanced back at the schoolboys gathering around. Elaine spotted Marius, appear from the doorway, making his way to Enjolras. Enjolras grinned, grabbing Marius by the hand and helping him up on the table.

"My place is here - I shall fight beside you!" Marius declared, earning claps and cheers from his fellow schoolboys. Elaine glanced back at Eponine - the poor girl stared back at Marius, her eyes round and sad.

"Eponine, what's happened?" Elaine asked. Eponine shook her head, forcing a smile.

"I am alright," Eponine cleared her throat again. Elaine gave her a sympathetic look.

"You are doing this Marius, aren't you?" she asked.

She saw her friend turn red, answering her question for her. Although Eponine tried to deny it (of course she would), Elaine shook her head, not buying her friend's protests. "'Ponine, you are my dear friend. Don't try to fool me."

Eponine sighed, finally caving in. "I'm sorry, Elaine," she said, glancing back at Marius. "I…"

Elaine rested her hand on Eponine's right shoulder. "I know. You love him."

Eponine nodded. "You - of all people - understand that, right?" she questioned. Elaine's eyes widened.

"Why the sudden confirmation?" she asked. "Are you hiding something?" She saw Eponine's eyes dart frantically between Marius and back to Elaine. She shook her head, resting her gaze on Elaine.

"N-no…" she stammered. She bit her lip, then added, "and even if I was… you wouldn't… be angry… would you?"

Elaine frowned. "Why would I be angered by it?"

Eponine sighed. "I guess I'll tell you… but you have to promise me you won't tell him!"

Elaine glanced back at Marius then back to her friend. She was looking for something hidden in her shirt. "Eponine… what have you done?" she whispered, lowering her voice. Some of the others gathered around had looked back at Eponine's sudden exclamation, although the schoolboys remained focused on their plan.

"I… remember when you had followed Marius and I to a strange house?" Elaine nodded. "Well… that house belonged to Cosette. He asked me to find it for him… he said he needed to see her again…"

"Cosette…?"

"She's staying with a man… that Inspector Javert has been searching for… Valjean-something," Eponine shook her head, unfolding the dirty parchment. She stared at it, sniffling, before handing it to Elaine. "She wrote it - Cosette. She left suddenly… and wanted to tell Marius where she was going. She gave it to me, telling me to give it to him… she thought I was a delivery boy…"

Elaine looked over the note. She spotted some tear stains. Either from Cosette or Eponine - maybe both.

"I… I was planning to give it to him, I really was," Eponine continued hastily. Elaine looked up. The schoolboys were beginning to conclude the meeting. They were walking around now, handing some sort of weapons to everyone present. "I just… I didn't mean to keep it from him. It just hurts! Oh God, Elaine, it hurts so much and I can't do anything about it-"

"Here," Combeferre stated. He looked distracted as he handed Eponine and Elaine two guns. Elaine took them, handing the other to Eponine. Eponine lowered her head, while Elaine did the same. _"Vive la France!"_ Combeferre chanted along with the others.

Elaine glanced back at Eponine. Her head was still hung low and she was shaking like the clouds during a storm. Elaine put her hand on her friend's shoulder again, reassuringly, waiting for Eponine's tears to subside. Watching her friend in pain made her feel angry at Marius - was he that blind to not notice Eponine's unadulterated love for him? And to make things worse, he even asked her to find the house of the unknown woman he claims to love. Elaine felt anger rush through her; were all men this selfish and insensitive?

"You're here for him, aren't you?" Eponine asked suddenly. Elaine jumped at her sudden question. She had been lost in her thoughts and having Eponine suddenly speaking to her jolted her out of her mind.

"P-pardon?"

"Enjolras. You're here for him as I am for Marius, aren't you?" Eponine smiled. Elaine narrowed her eyes.

"You are mistaken," she responded, raising her head. Everyone was beginning to toast in France's honor. "I am here for one purpose only; to free France of the bond to that merciless bastard king."

Eponine smirked. "Sure…" she muttered. Although she was smiling, Elaine could still see her cheeks were stained with tears. She sighed.

"Make sure they don't catch you," said Eponine, lowering her cap. She winked at Elaine. "Enjolras would throw you out for sure."


	6. Chapter 5

Elaine felt her palms sweating with anticipation. She gripped tighter on to the gun. At the moment the schoolboys were attempting to rally up the crowd. Éponine had already disappeared somewhere, leaving Elaine to stay by their hiding place.

She scoured out the crowd, finally spotting Enjolars's familiar attire. He was instructing the schoolboys their main positions and where they would set up the barricades - a conversation Elaine had heard one too many times. She hugged her rifle tighter to herself, making sure it was still on safety. Her heart was pounding as she began to delve into her thoughts. What would her father think if she saw her here? Better yet, what would her birth father think if he knew she were standing up for the revolution instead of obeying the king?

Elaine could hardly remember anything of her past life. The more she tried to remember the more her head started to ache. She yearned to recall if her father smelled of tobacco or if her mother smelled sweetly of perfume and lilies - but that was all in her imagination. To be honest, the only thing Elaine could remember about her childhood was Javert saving her from going to an orphanage.

The guilt was practically eating Elaine away inside; although she knew she was doing the right thing in fighting for France, she couldn't help but feel she was defying her father - both fathers, in fact. Elaine wished she would remember her birth father to give her some sort of comfort (maybe if she could just remember one little detail she would be reassured he would have agreed with what she was doing) but it was all a blur. Elaine glanced back up when she noticed that the meeting was coming to an end. She immediately let the rifle hang at her side watching as Marius made his way over to her.

He opened his mouth to start an introduction then recognition alighted his face. He looked around, then harshly grabbed Elaine by the arm, dragging her out of the room. Closing the door he glanced back at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Elaine-" he started but she cut him off.

"Don't start, Marius," she said. She glanced down at the rifle and back at him. "You _told_ me it'd be the right thing to do."

Marius sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, I know I did-"

"So why are you so shocked I'm here?" Elaine willed her temper to stay low. She knew if she lost it she would blurt out that Éponine was here as well and she knew that that would not turn out great. She met Marius's gaze evenly.

The dark-haired school boy let out another sigh of exasperation. He ran a hand through his hair, looking back and forth, as if worried someone would catch them. Elaine frowned.

"Is my disguise really not that good?" she asked, glancing down. She had all of the men's attire… Sure, her hair was falling out of her cap but she couldn't really do anything about that.

Marius shook his head. "No it's just-"

Elaine sighed, attempting to tuck in a thick strand of dark hair underneath the worn cap again. "It's my hair, isn't it?" she asked not waiting for an answer. "I'm not very willing to cut it, though, and it's not long enough to tie behind-"

"Elaine, that is not the point and you know it." Elaine was slightly shocked at Marius's sudden seriousness. She glanced up at him, frowning.

"What is it then?" she asked, beginning to get irritated. After all, he was the one who had encouraged her to join and now he was saying she should go back and wait in her home?

Elaine saw worry flash in his eyes as he said, "if Enjolras were to find you here-"

"To hell with Enjolras and his "rules"!" Elaine gestured with her hand in frustration. "I am sick and tired of hearing from that political bastard that I can't join because I'm a woman. Is that honestly what he thinks? I saw many more people of my same sex in there and-"

"Are you really that stupid?" Marius interrupted, shaking his head.

Elaine frowned. "What do you mean?"

Marius didn't answer. Instead he said, "Enjolras told all of us if we were to find you here we're to bring you to him immediately."

Elaine's frown remained present. "And why is that?" she asked, crossing her arms, letting the rifle lean against the wall. "Combeferre didn't notice me at all when he handed me the gun."

Marius sighed. "Your hair wasn't falling out then."

Elaine huffed irritably, her arms remaining crossed. "Marius, please," she began to plead. "I am sick and tired of being treated as if I can't do anything because of my sex! Honestly, it dumbfounds me. How would you like it if the roles were reversed and women were the ones doing everything and men were confined to wait in their houses for the battle to roll out?"

Marius was silent. Elaine took this as a sign to continue.

"I will not stand here and wait for hours wondering which one of you is alive and which one of you is bleeding out on the barricade." Elaine took a deep breath, willing her emotions not to show. If she showed she was scared Marius would _definitely_ turn against her joining. "I'm sure Cosette would want to join if she could," she mumbled.

Marius's eyes narrowed. "You don't know that."

Elaine met his gaze evenly. "And you don't either! Marius, I beg of you!" She clasped her hands together. "Let me fight! Gavroche is able to and he's nine!"

Marius let out a sigh, wiping his forehead. He glanced back at her, picking up the rifle and handing it to her.

"Just don't get yourself killed."

Elaine smiled, triumph alighting her brown eyes as she followed him back into the conference room. "Don't worry," she said, tipping her cap to him.

Marius rolled his eyes yet disappeared into the crowd. Elaine glanced towards the schoolboys. Enjolras was rolling up the parchment with the map of the barricades written on it and the meeting had finally reached its close. She quickly ran her hand around the brim of the cap, making sure no hair had fallen out. She was safe.

That is until she noticed Enjolras was staring at her. Panic arose through her but she squashed it down, willing to the heavens that she wouldn't give herself away. She calmly walked towards a group of people talking excitedly about how they couldn't wait for freedom to come to them. She attempted to fit in with them, but it was to no avail as they stared at her.

"Who're you?" asked one of them rudely.

"Uh," Elaine started. She cleared her throat, lowering her voice. "Just a fellow seeker of independence."

The other man looked at her strangely. "Got a cold or something?" he asked.

Elaine nodded, this time not answering with words. _There goes talking,_ she thought bitterly. The schoolboys would think it odd if she were the only fighter present not joining in the chants. She glanced over her shoulder, feeling someone staring into the back of her head.

Her eyes met Enjolras's yet again.

The familiar feeling of panic raced through Elaine again. Normally her face would've flushed in embarrassment and she would turn away. Now she felt cold with fear.

After Marius had told her Enjolras had told the schoolboys to look out for her she didn't feel safe in the cafe anymore. She glanced back towards the group. They were ignoring her and were showing off the different rifles they had. Elaine glanced down at hers.

Did she even know how to shoot?

Before she had a chance to inspect the weapon a hand grabbed her arm harshly, spinning her around.

It was Grantaire. And Enjolras was with him.

Grantaire smiled his same smile Elaine had seen almost a hundred times a day. She felt her stomach tie up in knots. She was most definitely not going to join them in battle.

"Why hello," Grantaire started. He glanced towards Enjolras, then back at Elaine. Elaine attempted not to look in his eyes. She pulled her cap down.

"I'm afraid I do not recognize you," Enjolras said. Elaine continued to stare at the floor.

_"Monsieur,"_ Grantaire continued, nudging Elaine. She looked up. "Tell us your name, please? We are always pleased to meet someone willing to fight for freedom."

Elaine opened her mouth to say something, then remembered how coldly the other men had treated her when she attempted to speak in a lower tone. She closed her mouth. She was done for.

"What's wrong?" Grantaire asked. His eyes flickered back towards the three men Elaine had spoken with earlier. "Are you ill?"

Elaine felt her face flush. Immediately Enjolras reached for cap, taking it off as her hair fell down behind her. She breathed out, irritated. So close!

Enjolras's eyes were narrowed. He grabbed Elaine's rifle, handing her back the cap as he grabbed her by the arm, leading her out of the conference room. "Out."

"No!" Elaine objected. She attempted to get out of his grip but it was stronger than she thought. He continued to drag her to the door.

"Enjolras, let me go!"

"Elaine, how many times do I have to tell you?" Enjolras demanded, opening the door. His grip lightened as he turned to face her. "You will not join us on the battlefield."

"Why not?"

Enjolras didn't answer. Instead he attempted to throw her out of the room. She fought back, stomping on his foot. He retaliated, dropping the rifle as he backed away. Elaine slammed the door shut, picking up the rifle. The rest of the men present in the room had turned to face the epidemic going on, some with amused looks, others with looks of concern (Elaine's fellow schoolboys) and a look of anger from Enjolras.

"I am just a good a fighter as any of you!" Elaine exclaimed. She gripped the rifle tighter. "I am in this battle and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Enjolras had finally regained his posture and his attitude. "You will not." He reached for her weapon but she backed away, holding it away from him.

"Why not?"

"Can you even shoot that?" asked Joly.

Elaine shot a glare at him before looking back at Enjolras.

"Enjolras I can do anything all of you can do if you would just give me the cha-"

"Elaine there are no excuses." Enjolras reached forward, ripping the rifle out of Elaine's grasp. She reached for it again, only to have Enjolras toss it to Grantaire nearby. She looked over her shoulder to glare at the man who returned her look, his eyes flashing with sympathy. Elaine looked back at Enjolras, her eyes watering.

"Oh yeah? I already needed to tell Marius this. Do I have to tell you as well?" she challenged.

Enjolras shot a dirty look in Marius's direction, not answering Elaine's question.

"I will not stand by and wait for the word that one of you is killed." She began.

"We will not die. The people of France will rise with us," Enjolras started. Elaine was beginning to get tired of his continuous reply.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" she demanded. "Do you only care about your feelings Enjolras? Because I have feelings as well. And I demand to fight alongside you or else-"

"Or else what?" Courfeyrac asked. Elaine glanced towards him. He was leaning against a table, Joly and Jean by his side. He smirked. "You're going to shoot us?" He nodded his head, gesturing towards the rifle Grantaire was holding.

"Oh shut up," Elaine spat. Courfeyrac's eyes widened at her sudden hostility as she turned to face Enjolras again.

"You don't know if the people will stand beside you," she continued. She looked up at Enjolras, her eyes pleading. "Why can't I join? There are other women here - I doubt you are telling me this because of my sex," she added, her eyes narrowed.

Enjolras met her gaze evenly. "You really do not get it, do you?" he muttered.

Elaine frowned. Her temper was rising. She had willed herself to keep it down all this time, but the thoughts of her father fighting with the King and the thought of her fellow schoolboys being torn apart by the French army. Elaine had a feeling deep down the people of France would rather hide in their beds than join the boys out on the barricade.

"Get what? Get that you are being a complete ass?"

"Don't test my temper, Elaine," Enjolras said, shouldering past her.

"What is there to hide, Enjolras?" Elaine called after him. She ran after him, jumping up on a table. She grabbed the map of the barricades out of Combeferre's hands, unrolling it as she held in front of everyone. "I, Elaine Durand, declare that I am not only here to fight along for freedom," she glanced at her fellow schoolboys. "But to fight with _les amis de l'ABC,_ and to fight alongside for what I believe in." She met Enjolras's gaze.

"I will not stand aside waiting for the word that the one that I love is dead or alive." She looked back at the paper in her hands. "The barricades are strong but our will for freedom is stronger! Although the people of France may or may not join us in battle we will still fight as if we are still a hundred armies against one. I may be a woman but I am entitled to fight alongside everyone - not just because I want to," she glanced back at Enjolras who was now watching her carefully, "but because I need to."

Grantaire was the first to clap. He glanced towards Enjolras, waiting to see if the leader of the schoolboys would join in as well. Elaine met his gaze evenly. She threw the map back towards Combeferre, her eyes never leaving Enjolras.

_"Je vais me battre jusqu'à la mort._ I will not only fight for freedom… But for you."


	7. Chapter 6

**/disclaimer: this chapter is in Enjolras's point of view. & I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! don't forget to leave a review, favourite, & follow!/**

Enjolras couldn't retrace the feeling he felt after Elaine's speech. Lamarque's funeral was scheduled for tomorrow, leaving the schoolboys and girls to get a rest before battle as brought forth. He was walking to his home, an aching feel starting in his chest. He glanced over his shoulder at Elaine. She was walking alongside Grantaire and Courfeyrac. Grantaire was laughing about something, clapping her on the shoulder. Elaine continued to stare at the ground.

Enjolras had neither told her she could not join in the battle nor given her an answer to her confession. His heart was pounding and he could feel the blood rush to his ears. He looked away, feeling the guilt rise up in his stomach, tying it in knots. He had to be the leader - the brave, strong, independent leader. His only mistress was France, after all. What was he to do? Wait for Grantaire and Courfeyrac to turn at the corner and run up to her, bringing his face up to hers?

Just the thought of it made his head spin and his stomach do somersaults. He listened as Courfeyrac and Grantaire said their goodbyes to Elaine, taking a turn towards their houses. Enjolras started to slow his pace. He glanced over his shoulder every now and then at Elaine. She wasn't looking at him, and he knew it was on purpose - instead she was watching the buildings.

Finally noticing he was watching her Elaine brought her gaze to meet his. Enjolras, beginning to feel his face warm, turned away quickly, staring at the ground. He waited a few moments, his heart pounding even faster (if that was even possible).

He knew that Marius had mentioned that falling in love was a wonderful yet terrifying thing at the same time. At first he hadn't understood what the young schoolboy meant, but now he knew. He bit his lip, contemplating his decisions. As they passed by Elaine's house, he glanced back at her. She hadn't turned towards the gate. She was still walking behind him. He frowned.

"Elaine," he started. She hesitated before looking up at him. Enjolras stopped walking, turning to face her. He glanced back towards her home, then back at her.

Elaine, being the smart girl she is, caught on quickly just by his eyes flickering from her house to her. "Oh… um… I'm not getting along with my father at the moment…" she mumbled. Enjolras barely heard her as she walked past him. He followed.

"Why not?" Although he couldn't imagine why she would ever get along with Inspector Javert, he did know that without him Elaine would have been out on the streets or thrown in an orphanage. He waited for Elaine's reply.

"I sided with you instead of him, alright?" she snapped. Enjolras frowned. She still hadn't looked back at him.

"What do you mean? Are you telling me that when your father questioned you… You took our side?" Enjolras frowned. He knew she wanted more than anything to join them in battle, but he didn't know she wanted it _this_ badly. At least… Not until she had made her little speech back at the cafe.

Elaine let out a sigh that seemed to drag out forever. Enjolras smiled slightly. She was seeming to return to her old self. He glanced back over his shoulder at the house.

"Where are you going to stay?" he asked, getting concerned for her. Elaine finally looked over her shoulder at him. She slowed her pace so they could walk next to each other.

"Probably at the docks," she said.

"You're joking, right?" Enjolras's eyes narrowed.

Elaine laughed making Enjolras's spirits rise slightly. "I am actually quite offended you would take that seriously, even for a moment. Enjolras, I will never be a whore that works on the streets and you know that."

He did. But that still didn't solve the matter where she was going to stay for the night. Even if she wasn't going to the docks, the streets were still dangerous. Especially for a young girl like her.

"I'll probably find Elizabeth's home hopefully," Elaine continued. The name sparked memory to Enjolras. Elaine had mentioned her when he had saved her from the docks that one terrible night she could have been raped. Although she was her friend, he felt as though it wouldn't be the safest idea for her to go to her house - she had, after all, mentioned Elizabeth had gone back to her tracks of becoming a prostitute yet again.

"Come with me," he said suddenly, surprising them both. Elaine stopped walking.

"Pardon?"

Enjolras cleared his throat, feeling his face warm again. He willed all his confidence to let him say the words again.

"You can come to my house."

Elaine smirked, relieving Enjolras. If she would take it as a joke, then maybe it would lighten the mood. "Why the sudden invitation, Enjolras? Are you planning on doing things to me?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Rather than giving you a place to stay?" He was actually quite surprised she was taking everything so calmly. He still hadn't told her how he felt. Didn't she think he had rejected her?

Elaine was staring at the ground, not answering. Enjolras suddenly began to wonder if he had said the wrong thing. He turned to face the girl, only to have her say, "thank you for the offer… But I wouldn't want to cause any trouble."

Before she could have a chance to run away like she intended, Enjolras reached forward, grabbing her by the arm, pulling her back towards him. She looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise. His heart was pounding yet again and his head felt light as the blood rushed to his ears. He was grateful that the streets were darkening so she couldn't see how red his face was.

Just by the touch of of her soft skin sent adrenaline rushing through veins.

Elaine was quiet, as if waiting for Enjolras to speak first. He took a deep breath, considering what he could say.

"You are not for me, Enjolras," Elaine whispered before Enjolras could say something. It was his turn to stare at her in shock. He let go of her arm.

"Wha-" he started but Elaine cut him off.

"I was foolish to think you would let me into the battlefield after I told you how I felt," she said, still not looking at him. "It was pathetic."

"You are not pathetic."

"Yes I am!" Elaine argued, turning to face him. Her eyes flashed with anger. "Why did I ever bother? Your only mistress is France, Enjolras, and everyone knows that. Although Grantaire likes to tell me otherwise…" Her voice trailed off.

Enjolras's eyes narrowed. What else had that drinker told her?

"I will stay away from the barricades tomorrow," Elaine continued, crossing her arms as she began to walk again. "That is what you asked of me before, anyway." She finally turned around, meeting his gaze. "Not because I want to… But because I need to."

"No." Enjolras felt the guilt rush through him. He ran up to her as she began to walk away again, only to turn her around to face him. "Elaine, do you know why I said that?" His heart was pounding again. Enjolras began to worry that she would hear it as well.

Elaine sighed. "Because I am a wo-"

"It is not because of your sex," he interrupted. Elaine frowned. She was silent, waiting for him to finish what he had started.

Enjolras took a deep breath. "It's because I can't bear to see you get injured."

Elaine met his gaze evenly. "I can protect myself."

Enjolras scoffed. "Oh yes, I forgot you have used a rifle before."

Elaine's eyes narrowed. "How long are you going to accuse me of that?"

Enjolras didn't answer. Instead, he brought his hand up, gently brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. It was the simplest gesture he could think of. He saw the blush trace on Elaine's cheek and knew that she had understood completely.

His face was dangerously close to hers. "How long are you going to ask me if you can join us in battle tomorrow?"

"Until I take my last breath," Elaine murmured.

Enjolras gave a small smile, his hand brushing against her cheek. "As you wish, Elaine Durand," he whispered. "You may fight alongside us in the battle for freedom."

Elaine looked into his eyes, silent. He brought his face close to hers, his eyes closing.

_"Vive la France,"_ he heard her whisper before their lips met.


End file.
